Beautiful Disaster
by Maybe-lyx
Summary: "If you love someone, you say it, right there right then, out loud or the moment will just passed you by. . . So when will you tell him?" "How about never"   Neal/OC
1. Dancing with the rain

Disclaimer: White Collar and its marvelous characters do not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Once the gentle pitter-patter of droplets swiftly became icy needles, rain came so sudden that people began to rush to look for shelter in its abrupt downpour; some fortunate ones began to open their umbrellas and walked not hindered by the rain. The rainy season has begun; the warm summer sun gave way to the cold rain and freezing wind. In the midst of the chaos bellow a girl no a woman oblivious from it all looked at the rain not in irritation but of fondness from her window in a modest apartment just above the commotion, <em>He's probably… most likely to be late again. <em>_A_bsent mindedly turned up her stereo as a familiar ballad to starts to play.

She can almost see him flashing his trademark smile, giving an excuse to why he was late. Knowing that whatever he says will be forgiven no matter what.

_Those baby blues will be the death of me. _She smiles to herself as she starts sway with the song.

**_You're in my arms__  
><em>_And all the world is calm_**

**_The music playing on for only two_**

* * *

><p><span>"Oh, shoot! I am so sorry!" She blurted as she spun around in the hectic street to face the person that she collided with. <span>

"Let me repla…" She stared, stunned, as the cup of coffee he was holding fell in slow motion to the pavement. It clattered, rolled, and stopped.

Just like her breath.

But it wasn't because of his drink, nor was it from the stain forming on his shirt. It was because of beautiful baby blue eyes, staring at her with a flicker of mischief behind them.

_Breathe Sparks! You know how to do that right? On second thought how does that work again? _

"I'm really sorry about that shirt and also about that drink" her eyes widened as she took in full account on what she had done.

"Can I buy you a drink to replace the one I just cost you?" she asked meekly breaking the contact she had with the strange blue eyes.

"That would be a great idea" the stranger answered giving her a smile.

"Oh thank you for accepting" she smiled _at least he's not cranky._

"No problem …" he trailed of not knowing her name.

"Alana" she introduced as they enter the coffee shop

"No problem Alana, I'm Neal by the way"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So close together<em>_  
><em>_And when I'm with you__  
><em>_So close to feeling alive_**

The lyrics began to fill the space and she began to close her eyes, raising and positioning her hands resembling her dancing with someone. Thinking how silly this is but just for that moment it felt right, dancing around the dimly lit room oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her dance in the shadows. He was looking at her as she dances to an invincible partner smiling lightly as the thunder and rain seemingly forgotten.

Without warning she was steered by a familiar pair of arms, smiling knowing to whom it belongs to even without opening her eyes. He led her around the living room and pulling her close, she could almost see him grinning down at her as he began to lead her with her eyes closed and a smile dancing across her mouth.

He smelled fresh, like grass after heavy rains, she loves that scent because it reminded me of him, being only him. She laughed, leaning her head against the crook of his neck, and he felt like his heart were about to burst in his chest with just that simple gesture.

**_A life goes by__  
><em>_Romantic dreams must die__  
><em>_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew__  
><em>_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_**

* * *

><p><span>The sun had begun its descent, casting shadows that skittered away from the awakening streetlights. However, the park remained dusky, set apart from the guiding illumination. <span>

Wandering, letting her feet carry her away, and somehow she was met in between. She didn't know he'd be there, but he was. They wouldn't call it coincidence or a sixth sense. It wasn't a right time, right place or a gut feeling. Maybe, in being neither it was both.

"Neal," she mumbled, her words as soft as a hidden smile.

He jerked his head up, clearly shocked to see me here when he was there. "Al," he uttered back.

"You know we need to stop doing this" she was smiling at him.

"Doing what exactly" he asked matching her smile as well as walking besides her.

"You know meeting up somewhere unexpectedly" 

"I don't know I kinda like it, it makes my life more interesting" he shrugged still keeping the smile as they walked to an unknown place.

"Yeah it does doesn't it?" she laughed. 

* * *

><p>Feeling contented in each other's arms knowing fully well that when the song ended so is this fantasy of them, in that moment no one matters more than the other, no promises that needs to be kept, no heart was ever broken, no more lies, no secrets, just the two of them living at that moment. His eyes closed and a smile dancing across his mouth.<p>

Now looking at him as they dance the interlude never breaking the contact fearing of what may happen if they did. Something flashed through her eyes as he dipped her and freezing as her hand slowly reaching to the side of his face as if she was making sure it was him there not some kind of illusion and as quick as that moment came it ended as he pulls her up.

**_And now forever I know__  
><em>_All that I want is to hold you__  
><em>_So close_**

* * *

><p><span>"Penny for your thoughts?"<span>

She looked up and saw Mozzie smiling at her handing a glass of wine as he sat down beside her. Sipping the wine still looking at the stars, she shook her head "I'm just thinking about the stars" she said.

"While smiling?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmh."

He "I'm guessing it's about a guy, specifically a certain blue eyed boy wonder over there" his thumb pointing bluntly at the said person. 

"What?"

"You're distracted, my friend," he said, smiling a knowing smile. "You have this distracted look on your face."

"Why does it always revolve around him?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"When was it not?" He patted her back gently, while sipping his wine. 

"Fine, I'm thinking about him a lot lately but not for the reasons you believe. I'm thinking of studying architecture overseas, my professor said that he submitted my name for the exchange student program in Madrid. I think I'm gonna take it." 

Mozzie made sounds of understanding. He stood up, gave her a smile "Well whatever you decide I will back you up, oh and if you need some papers you know where to find me". she watched as her friend leave, giving off a huge sigh of relief and slumped into her seat.

"So. Madrid, huh?"

She froze in shock when she heard those words. Quickly setting aside the glass she took a deep breath before turning around to face him. 

"Eavesdropping is a crime you know," She said willing her heart beat to return.

"When…" he hesitated before dropping his gaze to the glass he was holding. "When did this happen?"

She shrugged. "Few days ago."_A few weeks ago._

Seeing his hand tightening around the glass "When will you plan to tell me?"

Staring at the stars once again, then looked at the crowd below, the streets illuminated by Christmas decorations and lights. "When I get the scholarship, it's no use if I told you before it was confirmed".

"Butwhy?"

Silently thinking of an acceptable answer to that she idly played with her hair not once looking at him directly. "I don't know," she finally said. "Maybe it's just that it's an opportunity I have waited for a long time"

"Friends don't do this to friends," he finally muttered.

_Friends. _She sucked in a breath and stood up. "I need some fresh air," She excused herself and abruptly walked away from him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So close to reaching that famous happy ending<em>_  
><em>_Almost believing this one's not pretend__  
><em>_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come__  
><em>_So far, we are, so close_**

She has no idea how long they stood there, swaying in tantalizingly slow circles or stopping the dance altogether, her hands slowly as if hesitantly wounding up around his neck, him lowering his head making his forehead touch her and his arms pulling her closer to him. His hands came to her hips and moved around her backside until they rested on the curve of her back. A star shape pendant rested on her chest just like the day he gave it to her.

**_How could I face the faceless days__  
><em>_If I should lose you now?_**

* * *

><p><span>"Did I do something? Did I make you upset? Just <span>what?" he asked clearly frustrated, running his hands to his hair.

"Nothing!" She cried "You didn't do anything. Just, please, stop asking."

He grew silent while she closed her eyes. Feeling a sudden pressure at the back of her eyes desperately forcing the feeling away. Why did she even feel the need to cry? she thought bitterly, reaching up to wipe her cheeks. This was stupid.

"I have something for you," he suddenly said. She checked her emotions and turned around, blank-faced. He had an indifferent face as well, she watched him check the insides of his jacket for a while before producing a rolled up sheet of paper.

"What is it?" she asked calmly. Thankful that her voice didn't hint the hurt she was currently feeling.

Biting her lips as she warily opened the parchment; 

International Star Registry.

Flabbergasted, she looked up at him not believing what she just read. He shrugged, but he was watching her face carefully. "I got a star named after you. Happy Birthday," he said quietly.

"I thought you forgot my present," she said breathlessly. 

He shrugged, fingering something in his pocket as well. "I lied," he said shortly. She felt her eyes going wet and knew a sob was rising, swallowing thickly while rolling the sheet of paper up.

"Thanks," she said unable to think of anything else to say to stunned to say anything else. Looking down quickly to the piece of paper; the location of her star was written down, and an official certificate packaged it all. She clenched her free hand. _Just like a walk to remember._ She couldn't help but wonder if this was a sign.

She wanted to hug him. She had to… But she know she couldn't.

"That's not it," he said, his voice slightly hesitant pulling something out of his other pocket. He opened a silver box and my breath caught again. It was a star shaped pendant on a necklace with her name engraved in the middle. He caught her looking and smirked slightly. "You think that your present's only a sheet of paper?"

"You…" She didn't know what to say.

His smirk grew a little and took the pendant out of its place carefully. "Turn around."

She did and he gently placed it around her neck and locked it from the back. Feeling the coolness of the necklace she breathed out slowly, feeling slightly hazy. She turned back around and saw him staring right at her. They were inches apart.

"Thank you," she said quietly 

Her face softened a little but settled easily when his eyes flickered to her face. He had an unreadable expression on his face. 

""Thank you." she whispered again, not meeting his eyes. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>We're so close<em>_  
><em>_To reaching that famous happy ending__  
><em>_Almost believing this one's not pretend__  
><em>_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_**

**_So close__  
><em>_So close__  
><em>_And still so far_**

There was it again that look that he can't figure out. _When he looks at me it feels like he can see everything like those baby blue knows._ As the song ended they just stood in silence she hesitated before smiling up at him removing her hands from his neck and patting his chest lightly

"Well blue eyes I think it's time for us to go" she said before leaving him standing in the room with his thoughts on what just happened.

* * *

><p>On the way to the airport, she hummed along with the radio, pretending for a moment that she wasn't leaving them for a long time, and that more importantly, she wasn't leaving him behind.<p>

"You know I never did tell you how much I appreciate you coming" she said wanting to break the tension.

"It's alright, it's the least I can do" he replied not once looking at her.

"I'm sorry" she blurted out "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier that I was … am leaving, it's just that I…"

"No it's fine, it has been your dream to go and it's finally coming true" he cuts her off. "It's just that you're leaving me and Mozzie behind and… and I just can't think of you being gone." He trailed of not knowing how or what to say next.

He kept his gaze straight forward, refusing to look at her. She smiles _I'll never forget this side of him_. She then stood next to him placing her bag on the floor tip toeing to reach his face cupping his cheeks pulling him down and suddenly kissed him. Slowly closing her eyes as she tried to deepen the kiss willing him to response and after a few seconds he did. It was an innocent one but one in which she put everything she felt and as soon as it began she finished it.

She had no idea why she did what she just did but she knew it was worth it.

'Flight 156' the intercom announced that was her flight she needs to go.

"Thank you for everything" she said still smiling, she walked over to her friend, the pendant heavy on her neck, before she engulfed him into a hug. "I Love you" I whispered, squeezing him before letting go. Her eyes were hooded, sneaking in an origami piece in his pocket.

Her smile felt heavy and fake as she turned back to him to say goodbye.

Stopping in front of the door, already feeling the tears leaking out, "Well that's my flight. Bye Bye," she said decisively before stepping into the lobby.

She took three steps before pausing and chanced a glance over her shoulder, just in time to see him unraveling the piece of paper she gave him.

Lifting a hand into one last wave, she turned around without looking back, a hand still tightly holding onto her bag at the same time as she ignore her heart shattering into a million pieces all over again. Now willingly letting the tears fall.

* * *

><p>It was a butterfly, the origami piece she gave to him. Smiling as he remembers him teaching it to her.<p>

He turned it around and saw something written at the back. _**I love you. **_

* * *

><p>An: And so it begins. Review and please tell me what you think!

If there are grammatical error forgive me I'm new to this stuff.

Song: So Close by Jon McLaughlin from Enchanted.

3Lyx

Underline = flashbacks

_Italics - thoughts_

**Bold - Lyrics**

_**Bold and Italics - a note. **_


	2. Baby Blues

**Disclamer: I dont own White Collar**

* * *

><p>"Hi June, How are you at this beautiful day?" Neal said as he entered the lobby of his home for a while and kissed the cheek of the said woman.<p>

"Oh, Hi Neal you're early." She said as she kissed his cheeks

"Yeah, Peter let me go early." He said as he began to ascend the stairs.

"Oh Neal do you mind fetching someone for me?" June asked.

"Oh sure, June. Who is it? "He stopped and turned to his landowner.

"Well do you remember last week when I told you about building a house outside the city? It's just that my granddaughter, Stacie, told me she has a friend that is an architect, her name is Al or something like that, she's new to the area and Stacie and I want to make sure she feels welcome, Im busy with the arrangement here, can you pick them up?" She said.

"If it's alright for Peter then sure, when will they be coming?"

"Oh tomorrow at noon if I'm not mistaken, here is the name of shop where you will pick them up, Thank you Neal you really are a jewel" and with that she waved him goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>At the airport<strong>

"Stacie, I don't know about this, you know this is an awful big gigantic leap from what I am used to doing" A woman turned asking her friend as she handed her luggage for the regular inspections.

"But I saw your sketches Al they are beautiful, my grandma would love it" A woman called Stacie said

"But…" Al protested but was soon cut by Stacie

"She will love you Al, I know she will" Stacie said with finality, but smilingly turning to see her friend extending a hand for her to hold as they walk out the busy airport.

"Ah… ok if you say so, so where are we going exactly?" Al asked her younger friend.

"We are meeting a friend of my grandma in a shop near our house. She wants you to feel welcome so she asked her friend to treat you… us to lunch while she prepares your room at the house" Stacie said as she gave her luggage to their driver and opened the car door.

"I don't really think that is necessary she already offered me a place to stay during my visit here and I don't want to intrude" she said still feeling a little hesitant about the whole offer. She met Stacie while touring Europe and they both clicked exchange numbers and as they say the rest is history. Stacie is beautiful no one can deny it she has the body of a model and a smile that can win a crowd, she is what they call a sophisticated beauty, one that is hard to find.

"Trust me she wants you to, and I think you should go in now so we could start your overdue tour of this lovely city don't you think?" Stacie said with a teasing smile. Al smiled and shook her head as she went in the car with her friend.

* * *

><p>"So who are we meeting again and why do I need to be present?" Mozzie asked his friend as he sipped his wine.<p>

"Stacie, remember her? June's granddaughter" Neal said as he looked at his friend for years with an intrigued smile as he moved his piece and leaned back with a smile and looked at his watch.

"And I just want a company when I go get them and I think it's time for us to meet them" he stood up to fixed his appearance and turned to his friend "Well how do I look?" he asked turning around.

"Impeccable, as always" his friend still sitting down drinking his wine leisurely while looking at him as he looked for his beloved fedora "and I don't see why you need to impress her she has seen you before." as he poured more wine to his glass.

"Well she has a friend coming" Neal popped his head out of his room to answer then went back to looking for his hat.

"Oh so that's why" Mozzie said as he finished his drink just as Neal twirled his fedora and placed it in his head.

"Ready to go Moz?" he said as he opened the door "As ready as I'll ever be" and with that they went to the café to meet Stacie and her friend.

* * *

><p>Stacie decided to walk the last block just before the café and asked the driver to go ahead and deliver their luggage home.<p>

"Hey Stace, I really appreciated this" I said as I looked at the scenery and taking pictures here and there.

"You don't know how much I missed this place" her friend smiled as they walks towards the café._ She doesn't know that people are staring at her. _ I took a picture of her with that smile, smiling to myself "I think I know how, this is all you talked about in the flight" I answered taking another snapshot of her.

"Oh, Al stop it you look like a tourist, and people are staring" she said twirling to see me.

I rolled my eyes before replying "Oh Stace, stop complain when you are posing every time this is pointed at you" I said mimicking her tone a while ago "and besides I am a tourist" I stuck my tongue before looking behind my camera divulging myself at the life of the city snapping shots here and there.

"You know Sta…" I said not looking where I was looking when we round the corner when all of a sudden I saw a man hugging Stacie and her hugging him back. I stared at him forgetting how to breathe, when he look at me "Baby Blue" I whispered, not knowing what to do so I just stared. He began to pull himself out of the embrace when I regain my ability to breathe and looked away before placing a smile as I was introduced to him.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the shop there are no signs of them so we took a seat and waited. Mozzie began to drum his fingers on the table as the clock ticks.<p>

"Can you please stop" I asked.

"Well I cant this is what I do…" he answered while I looked at the window and spotted them, I stood up cutting him in his answer and smile as I was hugged by Stacie. "Welcome home Stacie how was the tour?" I asked

"Well it was good actually…" She answered

"You know Sta…" I looked up to see who called her and saw who was behind her. A petite blonde with an old camera in her hands and was looking at him shocked and something else when he heard her whisper a familiar nickname to me "baby blue" something flashed at the back of my mind of a girl calling me the same manner but as I try to figure out why she looked away and smiled.

"Where are my manners Neal this is my best friend Alana, Alana this is Neal Caffrey" Stacie introduced her to me _I know that name somewhere_.

"Hi Mr. Caffrey my name is Al it's a pleasure to meet you" she said with a smile as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please call me Neal" I took her hand and kissed it while not taking my eyes of her _she's blushing _she let go of my hand and looked away.

"Oh Neal you just rendered her speechless" Stacie said as she nudge her friend that is still looking away the blush deepening breaking my stare.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment then" I answered with a smile

"Ahem" I heard Mozzie said interrupting me, "Oh this is Mozzie, Mozz this is Stacie and Al, Stacie, Al, this is my friend Mozzie" I introduced him to the ladies,

"Good afternoon Mozzie" Al said as I saw a flash of recognition from him when Al extended her hands to Mozz. _I'll ask about that later. _

"So what do you lovely ladies want to eat?" I asked as I directed them to the table to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>An**: So here is the next chapter of Just like Gravity. The meeting of our favorite characters and Al

Review and please tell me what you think!

If there are grammatical error forgive me I'm new to this writing stuff.

_=Lyx


	3. Magician's Secrets

**Disclamer: I do not own White Collar**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He's magic and myth<strong>__**  
><strong>__**As strong as what I believe**_

_There is something about her, it's like He know her from somewhere… like from a distant dream… a dream from long ago._

"Mr. Caffrey? Are you still with us?" _he knows that voice. _

A hand waved in front of him, and for a second he forgot where he was, regaining his composure, he smiled turning to the person asking him "Yes, and Alana call me Neal because we will see each other quite often." he answered.

"I think I would stick to Mr. Caffrey for a while" she said then turned to Mozzie.

"Soo Mozzie do you think the moon landing was faked?" she said conservatively. He knows of only a few who really listen to Mozzie as he rants about conspiracy of the world, but to her it's like she really wants to listen to what he says.

He look around the table to see if anyone, mainly their two guest needs anything and notice Mozzie smiling as he talk to Alana as if like a lost friend, using gestures to further elaborate what he is saying and Alana nodding here and there. To an outsider they look like they have spent most of their life with the other.

"_**Hey, Blue, still with us" **_**A hand waved in front of me, he look up to see a silhouette of a girl, blocking the sun but for some reasons he know she is smiling.**

"_**Uh, yeah and how many times would I remind you that I have a name? It's Neal."**_** He said annoyed but still smiling.**

"_**Nah, I'll call you Blue, its suits you more am I right Mozz?" **_**She turned around to see Mozzie drinking his wine relaxed.**

"_**Unfortunately for you my friend it does suit you, but I won't be calling you that's because it's like a form of endearment, even though we are close I think this name calling will be reserve for the couples." **_**Mozzie said with a knowing smile looking at him then at her again.**

"_**Ok I'm changing the topic here its kinda akward. So Mozzie how are you doing in this fine morning? Tell me what your take on the moon landing is." **_**She asked as she sat beside him propping her head on his shoulder making herself comfortable.**

"_**They never did land on the moon it's a fake, it was all shot in a green room …" **_**and with that Mozzie launch in his conspiracy theory.**

"Ooh look at the time" he heard someone says breaking his dreamlike scene. He shot a glance at Stacie as she stood up.

"I think it's time to get going, Al wants to see the neighborhood so we must be going now" she continued.

"Really we could do that" Alana asked as she too stood up, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh if it's no trouble with you guys" she said as she look at him and Mozzie. They looked at each other communicating or debating if they would really be going to walk two blocks.

"Sure why not, It's a beautiful morning today, may I?" his friend asked Alana offering his hand.

"Why the gentleman, I would be delighted" she said as she took his hand and walked towards the door. He was surprised to see Mozz opening up quickly to person, he had met just recently, _and it took Kate a while to gain his trust_.

"Is it me or they seemed to bond quite well, it's only been an hour and look at them they look like they have known each other since forever" Stacie said as she too looked at her friend.

"I know" he said and with that also offered his hand for the lovely lady to take and also went out the door.

As they walked the last remaining block, he noticed Alana lagging behind as she took pictures here and there, Stacie ran up to Mozz and began to have a conversation while he slowed a bit to give Alana a bit of privacy but at the same time to observe her.

_She does take a lot of pictures. _

Flash A flash of light temporarily blinded him and breaking his contemplations , rubbing his eyes as if willing it to normalize, the first thing he saw is Alana grinning at me as her camera began to produce the shot. She was saying something.

"Uhm can you repeat that I was kind of in shock when a person surprised me with a lightning bolt" he said as he regain his sight after seconds after the attack.

"I said nice expression" she said as she looked at the picture then at him still grinning.

She then showed him the picture before backing down a bit. What he saw is not one of his best picture he could say that, heck he would even prefer the mug shot they post on the newspaper than that one and that's saying something. He tried to reach it from her, but she dodged it gracefully.

"Please give it back" He said making another effort of getting that picture but alas it missed again. He can now hear her chuckling as she waved the picture left to right as if willing the people to see the picture.

_I think I'm not at my game anymore mixing up with the feds sometimes dulling my skills. Now breathe what was that saying again? Ah third time the charm. _So with that he tried and successfully grabbed the picture.

_Ha take that you still have it. _He beamed at her as he tucked the picture in my pocket for safe keeping.

"You know you are good" he said as he tapped his vest pocket.

"Hey, how did you do that?" she questioned as she strode alongside him.

"Well a magician never reveal his secrets" he said his blue eyes twinkling with amusement and with that they reached the house.

He opened the door and letting the ladies first gesturing them to the lovely house.

"Well my ladies welcome to your home"

"Why Stace, it seems like we are surrounded by gentlemen a dying breed" said Alana as she patted his chest before entering the house with a knowing smile.

"Good afternoon my dears and you must be Alana" June said as she entered from the living room.

"Oh good afternoon Ms. June thank you for letting me stay here, I really appreciate it" Alana said as she shook her hand.

"Oh no worries my dear and besides I love having visitors here, now sit down while I prepare your teas" she said as she directed to the couch.

"I'll help you grandma." Stacie said as she led June to the kitchen.

Looking around the living room at different paintings and sculptures decorating the room, in the corner of his eyes he saw Mozzie looking at the photographs that Alana took and her sitting beside him pointing things out when all of a sudden they both smile and look at him then back to the picture then at him again their eyes twinkling with mischief one that made him curious on what it was.

_That can't be it's with me. _He patted his chest pocket feeling a photograph there _see its still in here. _He extracts the photo not breaking the eye contact between them.

As she saw the photo she started to giggle, a feeling of dread washed over him as he looked at the sheet in his hands and saw not the degrading picture but one of him looking at the window with a glass of wine in his hand. It was a beautiful shot the lighting and the atmosphere was perfect but this is not the picture he wanted. He looked at both of them with a mix of horror and wonder on how she did it.

"How did you?" he asked as he strolled to them and sat the other side of her.

"Did what?" asked June and Stacie came back carrying a tray with the tea and some snacks.

A giggle spilled from her and she straightened. "Yes Mr. Caffrey, what did I do exactly?" she said brightly, her eyes twinkling playfully. Amusingly captivated, he watched her tilt her head, her hair slipping over her shoulders.

**"**_**A what?" **_**she asked quizzically as she tilted her head to one side. He watched the way her hair as it falls over her shoulders resisting the urge to tuck her hair behind her ears.**

A small frown quirked his eyebrows at the sight desperately trying to search the meaning of these flashes are.

"I mean how you had that one while I got this one?" slightly embarrassed that someone conned him.

June looked bewildered, Stacie shocked and Mozzie looked amused at the admission. He bent his head shaking his head and muttering something under his breath.

"Oh… that one I learned from the best actually, and besides what did you said? Oh A magician never reveals her secrets" she said grinning before giving him the picture.

"Don't worry I won't recopy any more than that, besides I'm not that bad" and with that said, she got up and excused herself and asked where the bathroom is. Stacie recovering from her shocked also stood up and went with her friend. Leaving only Mozzie and me, June left after she placed the tray down.

"She did learn from the best" he whispered as he looked fondly on the girl as they head towards the stairs.

_**"****Well I learned from the best" **_**she commented, her eyes twinkling**** as she twirled around the card in her hand before walking towards him and gave him the card.**

"What did you say?" he asked not fully getting what his friend had just said.

"Oh nothing just me musing about something else entirely" Mozzie answered and started to look at the pictures once again but now handing me those he had finished looking at.

"She is good"

"Yeah she still is"

* * *

><p><strong>An**: So here is the next chapter of Beautiful Disaster.

Review and please tell me what you think!

If there are grammatical error forgive me I'm new to this writing stuff.

_=Lyx

Legends:

_Thinking_

**_Remembering_**

**_Lyrics_**

_**Song: Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson**_


End file.
